From DE 10 2007 052 540 A1, a method for the location dependent warning of vehicles of danger situations is known, and the respective vehicles involved in the method comprise means for exchanging information, means for outputting warning signals and means for determining own location coordinates. Here, the means for outputting warning signals are activated with a first vehicle and via the means for exchanging information and as first information the position of the first vehicle and as second information the activated warning signal are transmitted to the surrounding vehicles. In at least one further vehicle the information is received via the means for exchanging information and the first information compared with further information about the position of the further vehicle and evaluated and in the event of a danger situation to the further vehicle, corresponding measures for minimizing the danger situation in the further vehicle initiated.
In view of the foregoing, at least object of the invention is to state a method and a device for activating at least one first vehicle component of a vehicle in a braking situation of the vehicle. Furthermore, other objects, desirable features, and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.